


veritas and vermeers

by melodiousbirdsandmadrigals



Series: supermom [2]
Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bruce doesn't deal with things well, Diana is still supermom, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Steve Is Alive, Steve gets introduced to the JL, barry allen is a ride or die friend, it goes okay (depending on who you ask), maybe a little bit of oblique bruce-bashing (sorry), wonderfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousbirdsandmadrigals/pseuds/melodiousbirdsandmadrigals
Summary: Steve shakes things up at the first justice league meeting post-time travel. Barry wishes he had popcorn to go with the show. General shenanigans and family dynamics from the Steve-Barry-Diana triumvirate.(set in the supermom universe)





	veritas and vermeers

**Author's Note:**

> a slice-of-life style one-shot for my (quickly growing) supermom series. alternating pov, but mostly barry. 
> 
> characters not mine. 
> 
> no beta, we die valiantly

Bruce is, all things considered, having a pretty good day. 

He closed a massive deal for Wayne Enterprises with an excellent pitch and a little elbow rubbing. (_Nice_.) Then, when he went out to lunch to celebrate, no less than four people flirted with him. (Because of his mood, _ flattering_.) When he checked his phone, there was an email from Diana saying she'd be in the US for the next two weeks on a business trip. (_Excellent._) And Barry, who has been a little obstinate with him for months now, agreed to come to an impromptu JL meeting that night without any pushback. (He must've finally gotten through to the kid; _ satisfying_.) 

He's in his home office on a conference call with a business partner in China when he hears the doorbell ring that evening, but he knows Alfred will have everything well in hand. He can take an extra five minutes to wrap up with Mr. Chen. Judging by the time, it's Diana, the only one who's ever punctual. Maybe he'll even get a few minutes to chat with her before everyone else shows up. He redirects his attention to Chen, in the hopes that he can finish up, because that would be ideal. 

* * *

Barry is, all things considered, having a pretty good day. 

Sure, all signs point otherwise. His boss at his real person job is being kind of a jerk, and blamed him for an error that was _ clearly _ the outsourced lab techs. And yeah, the hot water isn't working in his apartment complex, hasn't _ been _ working for the last three days and the landlord can't be assed to care (and he can't afford to move right now—the perks of being a millennial in a ruined economy). 

But he got two texts this morning that have put him in an excellent mood. 

The first was from a number that he doesn't have saved:

DIANA WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU AND SAID I COULD TELL YOU THE GOOD NEWS STOP WE LANDED IN GOTHAM JUST NOW STOP PLANES TODAY ARE REAL NEAT STOP YOURS STEVE FULLSTOP 

The next one arrived maybe a minute later from Diana: 

_ Steve was very excited to text you, even though we haven't fully covered the nuanced differences between smartphones and telegrams. We are, indeed, in the States for the next two weeks, and hope to see you outside the inevitable JL meeting. _

He's so excited to see Diana—and properly meet Steve—that he doesn't even care when he gets a call (a _ call_, honestly) from Bruce about a mandatory impromptu JL meeting. (He even picks it up, even though letting it go to voicemail and making Bruce text would be much more preferable.) He _ uh-huhs _ his way through the short conversation (apparently Arthur is somewhere in the Chesapeake area and can make it up, and Vic lives in Gotham, so with Diana present, everyone will be physically present instead of patched in) and then fidgets through the rest of the day. 

* * *

Steve is, all things considered, having a pretty good day. 

Transatlantic flights may be a bear, but getting from Europe to the United States is _ so _ much better than it used to be, and they're flying first class to boot. 

But the real silver lining is that he's traveling with Diana, and if he's being honest, he could be following her off to war and it wouldn't matter, because she's there with him. 

He _ has _ followed her off to war, and he doesn't regret it. 

(He still can't quite believe that this is his life, now. Less than a month ago—for him, anyways—he was on the front lines. He knew he was going to die. He _ did, _ for all intents and purposes. But now he's here, with the most incredible human—er, person. demigoddess?—he's ever met, and she seems as pleased as he is. It's a charmed life.) 

And honestly, flying has never been an issue for him. He's absolutely fascinated by the Boeing craft they're flying in. He knows there's a moment where Diana thinks about the last time he was in a plane, knows because he had that moment too, but he reaches out and takes her hand and starts rubbing soft, soothing circles into the back of it without even meaning to. 

When they land in Gotham, he's in such a good mood that he asks Diana to let him try to use his new (horrible, confusing, genius) smartphone to contact Barry. (He just got it last week, and it still feels alien in his hands, but oh, the things it can do!) 

Even with the fact that they'll have to deal with Bruce—who he's heard a great deal about—doesn't put a damper on the day. 

* * *

Barry's day gets even better when he gets to Gotham. (It's really a quick run. He leaves at 5:02 and gets there at 5:11. It's not a personal record or anything, but it's not too shabby.) Diana and Steve are waiting for him in her Gotham apartment, and as soon as he knocks on the door, it's opened and he receives a big hug from Diana, and then—to his surprise—another one from Steve. 

(He would've thought born-in-the-19th-century would mean "stodgy" and "traditional", but apparently Steve has no qualms about being tactile. Barry appreciates that; toxic masculinity sucks.) 

"We were thinking we would order food before the meeting at eight," Diana says, after greetings are exchanged. "Steve hasn't had modern pizza yet." 

"Aw, man, you gotta try it. Pizza is universally everyone's favorite food."

"So I hear. That and Chinese food, supposedly." 

"The American version tastes nothing like actual Chinese food," Diana comments, just as Barry says, "Lo mein, sesame chicken, eggrolls, and fried dumplings. That's where it's at." 

Steve laughs and shrugs helplessly. "I'm open to anything."

"Okay, new plan," says Barry. "I'm gonna pop over to Nino's—it's the best pizza in the city—and you guys get the Chinese takeout, and we meet back here?" 

They call ahead and order way too much food. 

Nino's is on the literal other end of the city—like 10 miles away, and it's rush hour—but it pays to be the fastest man alive. 

Half an hour later, they're reconvened in the living room and laughing over a veritable buffet. 

"—so I'm muddling my way through the best goddamn German of my life, perfect accent and everything, when I look up and there's Diana in this elegant blue dress, and I literally couldn't _ think_. Biggest flub of my entire career as a spy." 

"If you'd just let me _ come with you _to begin with…" teases Diana, and then they're all laughing again. 

"My god, Barry, you should have seen the look on those men's faces every time Diana marched in somewhere, angry and self assured and demanding change." 

Barry doesn't think Diana catches it, because she's too busy rolling her eyes and saying, "No one could believe a woman was capable of doing anything substantial," but he sees the way Steve is looking at her when he says it. Like she's hung the moon and all the stars, like he's basking in her presence, but also something soft and tender. _ Oh_, Barry thinks, _ he really does love her_. 

He's shaken out of his revelry by a question, and then the conversation is off again: listening to Diana and Steve's banter, re-telling his version of how he decided to find Steve (complete with some liberal grumbling about Bruce), asking Steve questions about what the past was like, and—surprisingly—sharing recipes (apparently Steve enjoys cooking, and Barry is always struggling to Adult). 

Eventually, it's time to head out. Barry's only consolation is that Diana really has waited to tell Bruce about Steve. 

When they get to the door, it's Alfred that greets them, which is no surprise. Barry likes Alfred, but it also means he's robbed of the chance to see Bruce's face at seeing Steve in the door. 

Alfred tells them to make themselves at home and heads off to make tea. Diana pulls out her phone and starts tapping out an email ("My apologies—I need to forward a shipment invoice to my staff") and after a few minutes, Steve—who seems to be almost as incapable of sitting still as Barry—gets up to poke around the room. 

Bruce walks into the room not long after, still on a phone call. He waves in acknowledgment to Barry and Diana, as he wraps it up with a quick "we'll be in touch" and it's just that moment that Steve, oblivious, pops out from one of the alcoves and says, "Diana, is this a _ Vermeer_?" 

Barry's superpower is not always a gift. He experiences time a lot more fully than most people, by nature of the fact that he's faster and can do _ so much more _with every second. A lot of times, it makes his days drag. It makes him antsy. When the seconds that cushion most people's interactions seem like hours, you kind of can't blame him.

In this moment, however, Barry's superpowers are a precious gift. He gets to see, in precise detail, every single expression that crosses Bruce's face. It starts, of course, with sheer confusion and cycles through: utter bewilderment, disbelief, suspicion, more confusion, and then—for the briefest of moments—a hint of anger and three shades of red before he schools his expression into his standard scowl. So worth it. 

And then he opens his mouth, and Barry genuinely can't believe it. 

"You look alarmingly like the dead boyfriend. Anyone care to share with the class?" 

* * *

Bruce is not particularly proud of the way he reacts to Steve's presence, but he only claims to be a functioning adult on Tuesdays.

It's just...out of all the curveballs they could have possibly thrown at him tonight, this is not one he could have possibly predicted in about a million years. Before his brain catches up with his instincts, his mouth is moving, and he knows it's not great, but he also doesn't have it in him to stop. 

* * *

Steve is not, by nature, a jealous person. A bit rash, at times, but he mostly has that side of himself under control, a byproduct of working as a spy. He is, however, fiercely loyal with a bit of a penchant for being an ass, which is why it's very little surprise that Bruce raises his hackles. 

So it's not that he's threatened by him, but rather the constellation of things he knows about Bruce—things Barry has said or Diana has alluded to—that frankly don't give him the best impression. 

That, and the fact that when Bruce opens with "You look alarmingly like the dead boyfriend. Anyone care to share with the class?", it makes him want to respond in kind: smarmy and biting. But Steve also has plenty of experience with these kind of men: the big-shots who thought themselves more important than they actually were, who sent troops off to die without a second thought, who postured and had pissing contests and who, despite all protestations, where rather insecure. The War Office was littered with them, and so was Parliament. He knows that getting territorial or angry will make Bruce feel like he's won, and Steve is absolutely far enough this side of petty to not want that. Well then. Kill 'em with kindness. 

"Hi," says Steve, without missing a beat and holding out his hand to shake. The Vermeer can wait. "I'm actually the not-so-dead boyfriend, but you can call me Steve."

He smiles—the intentionally charming one—and slips into one of his personas, the guileless Midwesterner. (It feels strange that of everything, the things he learned to survive as a _ spy _ during _ the war _ are the things that remain true, that help him survive in this new era.) 

Ah, there. Bruce has little choice but to accept his hand. He keeps the pressure firm, but not rudely so. 

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard lots of things about the Justice League."

"Have you," says Bruce flatly. "I can't say the same about you."

"Well," he replies, still towing the line between outward affable politeness and a hidden, razor edge. "I don't suppose I was particularly relevant until recently." 

He's saved from more of this game by the arrival of Alfred with tea (and cookies).

* * *

Barry is impressed with the tactic Steve has chosen. He seems totally unfazed by Bruce's attitude, and even his microexpressions telegraph a relaxed, easygoing, likable vibe.

His analysis is interrupted by Alfred, and he hears Bruce mutter, "Diana, a word?" in a low voice, but Diana just shakes her head. 

"You don't need to take me out of the room to ask about safety, Bruce. I fully trust Steve, and that's why I'm introducing him to the JL tonight."

"Fine, then," Bruce grits out. "If you don't want privacy, I'll do it here. What the hell are you thinking, Diana? Steve Trevor has been dead a hundred years, and you're suddenly bringing his doppelganger to a classified meeting? Has it not crossed your mind that this could be a trap? That you're recklessly endangering all of us?" 

"First of all," Diana says coldly, "I would never endanger the lives of my colleagues like that. If I wasn't absolutely certain that Steve could be trusted, he wouldn't be here. Second, this _ is _ Steve Trevor. My Steve Trevor. Not a doppelganger. He was rescued before the explosion and brought to me."

Steve, apparently, knows Diana can fight her own battles, because instead of horning in on this one, he leans over to Barry and says in a low voice, "If I was never actually dead, that means I'm like, 132 years old. Do you think that qualifies me for a senior citizen discount? Because inflation these days is awful."

Barry snorts a laugh, as Bruce sneers, "—showed up? There's no way you can possibly know it's the real him and not some kind of trap. Don't be so naïve, Diana. It's getting ridiculous!"

And suddenly Barry's had enough. Diana is tied for his favorite person in the world, and even though she can take care of herself (and is protecting him), he's sick of Bruce being a dick just because. 

"Cut it out!" he snaps, before Bruce can say anything more. "If you want someone to blame, it's me. _ I'm _ the one who brought him forward in time, and _ I'm _ the reason Diana can be sure it's really Steve Trevor." 

"You did _ what?_" 

"_I _ found Steve. _ I _time travelled and brought him here. I know it's really him because I was back in 1918 and I saw everything go down. It's him, not a fake."

"Have you any idea how foolish that was?! Did you even _ consider—_"

"Barry was extremely careful in his modeling, Bruce," Diana interjects. "I might not have sanctioned it, but I'm very glad he did it."

"Glad he did it?" Bruce echos faintly, as if something's just occurred to him. "_That's _ why you've been radio silent this past month. You waited a _ month _ to tell me about this?" 

"We've already established that Steve poses no threat to the JL, and the conclusion from that is that he has no personal bearing on your life. I refuse to go in circles about this any more." Bruce tries to interject but Diana cuts him off. "_I__f _ you have anything further to say on the matter, you can take it up with me at a later date. The rest of our members are here."

Sure enough, Vic is standing awkwardly just beyond the doorframe, and Arthur is casually leaning against it, looking mildly amused. 

* * *

Vic is, all things considered, having a pretty good day. 

Sure, he's going to a JL meeting instead of sitting in bed watching Netflix, but you can't win 'em all. He likes his colleagues, mostly. 

When he gets to Bruce's—only eight minutes late, might he add—Alfred answers the door with "They're having a bit of a domestic, I'm afraid." and before he can reply, he hears the shouting. 

Vic doesn't get cluster headaches anymore, not since the cyborgization, but he'll be damned if he doesn't feel one coming on. 

Moments later, Arthur arrives, and the shouting quiets down, but there remains a tension in the room that surpasses that of any other disagreement. 

Correction: Vic _ had been _ having a good day. 

* * *

"Did you see his _ face_?" Barry asks, laughing, once they're back out on the street. The meeting was fine, as far as JL meetings go. Arthur had an update about what had been going on in Atlantis, but otherwise, no one had much new to report. Everyone else seemed to take to Steve just fine, and now he, Diana, and Barry are walking back to Diana's apartment. 

"Oh my _ god_," Steve replies. "Three shades of red _ at least _when I introduced myself and a couple more in the ensuing fight." 

They make eye contact with each other and burst out laughing like overly-hyper, giddy children, unable to keep a straight face. 

Diana shakes her head, but there's a glint in her eyes that _ clearly _indicates that she agrees with them, even if she's trying to look disapproving. 

"Oh, come on, Di," Barry cajoles, high enough on life that he's less self-conscious than normal. 

"Yeah, come on, _ Di_," Steve mimics, a twinkle in his eye and his lips curled in a mischievous grin. 

Barry watches Diana turn to look at Steve, and sees something soften in her face, settling on contentment because Steve is _ there _ and smiling. 

"Oh, alright, sometimes Bruce can be a bit righteous and aloof, and _ perhaps _sometimes his arrogance needs to be taken down a peg."

"I think that, right there, is about as ungenerous as Diana ever gets," declares Barry. "I don't know how she manages."

"Well, she's Wonder Woman, of course," says Steve, with a shit-eating grin, because he'd only learned of that moniker at the JL meeting and by his expression then, Barry is _ certain _he's not going to drop it anytime soon. 

"Just _ wait _ until Barry and I find something to start teasing _ you _ about," says Diana, but she's grinning too and there's absolutely no bite. 

Amiably, Barry plays along, switching teams in a flash. "As I recall, you were the schmuck who thought she was so _ wonder_ful you couldn't form a coherent thought for, like, 5 minutes upon seeing her, so…" 

Diana's face is gleeful, and Steve groans, "I tell you that as _ pleasant dinner conversation_..." 

"Yes, Steve, please do refresh our memory," Diana laughs. 

Steve sort of ruins the joke because, instead of protesting, he just smiles and says, affably, "You'll have to be more specific as to which incident you're referring, actually. It's happened at least a half-dozen times." 

Barry lets out an undignified _ awwwww_. "Seriously guys, you're my OTP." 

Steve looks confused, and Diana only clarifies with, "It's an internet term." 

Steve nods briskly, as if this suddenly makes everything clear. Barry reels at the fact that Diana knows what an OTP is. (It's possible he wouldn't have said it if he'd known.) 

Her sharp, knowing grin, makes Barry realize he's in for it in 3, 2, 1… 

"I ship us, too, Barry, it's okay," she says with a straight face. 

Between the potential reactions of shame and delight, the choice is clear: Barry guffaws, and the laughter, in one form or another, continues all the way back. 

* * *

Later, after everyone has retired for the evening—Barry is staying in the guest room, and tomorrow they're doing a few tourist attractions—after they've brushed their teeth side by side like they do almost every night, now, and climbed into bed, Diana apologizes. 

"I'm sorry that Bruce was belligerent with you, Steve. I knew he'd be surprised, but I did not expect him to react that poorly."

"It's okay, Diana. It's not your fault. He was rightfully surprised by my appearance. It didn't help that he's in love with you and suddenly had to deal with your long-lost beau showing up."

The confusion on Diana's face is immediately obvious, but to her credit, she doesn't automatically discount Steve's theory, pausing to turn it over in her mind. 

"That was never the impression I got, and he's certainly never said anything," Diana says, finally, after a few moments of contemplation. 

"He doesn't seem the type to be very forthcoming about that sort of thing," replies Steve calmly. "I'm just telling you what I saw in his body language." 

She makes another contemplative sound in the back of her throat, a little hum. 

"I will never fail to be surprised by human behavior," murmurs Diana, by way of reply. "He has said some truly awful things to me, and been brusque at every turn, and yet you say he thought of me in a romantic fashion." 

Steve shrugs helplessly. "My mother used to tell my sister that little boys pulled on the pigtails of the little girls they fancied." 

"That's not love or appreciation or a relationship!" Diana huffs. "That's nonsense." 

"I agree, but I doubt everyone does." 

"It's unhealthy," Diana emphasizes. "Real relationships are built on honesty and communication. I _ like _talking to you and telling you what I feel."

"I like that too."

Diana's quick, appreciative smile is quickly replaced by another frown. 

"I want you to know that I have never thought of Bruce in that way." 

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well, I was going to say _ I know _ or _ I can tell_, but I didn't want to seem dismissive. Diana, even if you _ had_, it's really none of my business. We've decided we're partners"—he's still a little awkward on the word, because they're in a modern situation that would never have occurred to him or been proper back in 1918—"in the here and now, and I trust you to either stick to that or tell me if something changes." 

"Steve Trevor," says Diana solemnly, holding eye contact, "I love you very much, and there is not going to be anything that changes that." 

A grin twitches its way onto Steve's face, and he reaches out and strokes her cheek. "I love you, too, Angel."

They fall asleep tucked up against each other, and Steve, for neither the first nor last time, isn't quite sure how he got so lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! like all ao3 works, comments and/or kudos much appreciated!


End file.
